Heroine: Soul Incarnation
by AlexisSchtauffen
Summary: This is my first Fic! This story is a about Alexandra Schtauffen Siegfried's Daughter and a bunch of other characters i have made up. hope you like it. ITS STILL A WORKING PROGRESS


_I do not own any of the Soul Calibur Franchise, Everything belongs to Namco®. The only thing I own is Alexandra Schtauffen and the other made up characters_

* * *

Many thought Siegfried Schtauffen was frozen for his sins by Soul Calibur. But they thought wrong. Siegfried was forgiven for his sins and was woken in 52nd century. Ober-Getzenberg no longer existed but Soul Calibur and Soul Edge still had created Chaos in the world. Siegfried looked around in dishonor, this was his fault the world was corrupted. He decided to visit a peaceful place, his father's grave. It was under a willow tree in the middle of what's left of the forest. "Hey dad, what has happened? I need your guidance right now, father Give me a sign!" With that Siegfried notice civilization up head in the next town. Siegfried walked in into the town Ostrheinsburg, There was still destruction Pirates and EVILS were causing it. They killing men, ridculing women and taunting children. Siegfried did not want to look at this madness Until he heard a cry "Please someone help me Help!" Siegfried ran down an alley he found a young girl being attacked by a bunch of pirates.

She was beautiful, long Carmel hair creamy white skin and crystal blue eyes. Siegfried put requim to the piartes and said "let the young lady go…Now!" The Parites fled the alley, Siegfried decided to help the young girl. "Thank you sir" she said. Siegfried just looked at her didn't want to get close to anyone.

"Can you help me? I can't find my way back, my family moved here because england was destroyed by evils." Siegfried grabbed her hand and said "Look, I don't want to get close to anyone um…" "Diana, my name is Diana Ares!" she said sternly. They began to walk to the old inn where Diana Ares was staying. Diana studied Siegfried, "Your not from here are you…" "Siegfried" replied "Siegfried" she giggled "I like that name." "Diana?" he asked "what year is it?" "32001 sir" she said.

* * *

Glaring into Diana's eyes he felt a spark inside of him. Was this the feeling his father and mother shared? Love. Years past Siegfried and Diana fell in love and were secretly married. Siegfried nor Diana aged they were immortal a curse of Soul Edge and Soul calibur. It was hard to friends die before you, Siegfrieds family was immortal because of the curse. Years went on Siegfried left his wife on a journey to finally destroy the spirit swords. He had been gone for serval months, he came back to the Schtauffen Manor. The Manor was located in a forest where no EVILs came. Siegfried peered through the window of the manor seeing his wife Diana cradling something in her hands. Siegfried walked through the door "Diana?" he could hear foots steps coming down the hall. There Diana stood stood in front of her husband in tears. "Whats wrong?" he asked "Im so happy your home" Diana hugged her husband tightly as if she would never see him again. "I got something I want to show you" Siegfried followed Diana in the living room. Siegfried notice a cradle next to the window.

Diana grabbed the squirming infant out of the cradle, and walked over to Siegfried. There he saw a tiny PINK blanket with a little baby inside. Siegfried thought to himself "where did she get a baby? Did she adopt it?" Diana place the little infant in his arms, and said "When you I got pregnant with our baby shes was born four weeks ago on September 27th at eleven at night. I haven't named her yet because I wanted your opinion" Siegfried paused and cradled the baby "Alexandra" he said "its means defender of men"

That night Siegfried and Diana put Alexandra to bed and went to sleep. Around 12:01 Siegfried heard noises coming from the baby's room he wasn't too sure what it was until he heard a thump! Siegfried and Diana rushed to the baby's room only to find she was kiddnapped. The window was broken to pieces and the room was a mess. Diana heart was broken someone had their baby. Siegfried was determine to find her.

Back in Ober-Getzenberg forest right beside Sir Frederick Schtauffen's grave, the white cloaked man laid Alexandra down on the grass he wanted this baby to die for she was the next host. The man left her in the darkness to die. Alexandra's cries became louder and louder when suddenly something happened Frederick Schtauffen was revived. Frederick saw Alexandra he thought to himself "how could any parent leave their child like this?" Frederick saw the silver necklace on the child; her name was embroidered on to it. He decided to take the little girl in and raise her as his own.


End file.
